


Zookeeper Girl

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, Coder!Zari, F/F, Zookeeper!Amaya, sloths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Amaya decides to talk to the woman who is always working on her laptop at the patio at Amaya's zoo.





	Zookeeper Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned that I love sloths?

Amaya watches the woman typing on her laptop. She's been here every day for weeks. Not that Amaya isn't glad of visitors to the zoo, especially since visitors pay her salary, but the patio in a zoo isn't a typical place to work. Amaya briefly considers the possibility that she only wants to talk to the woman because she's very pretty. She acknowledges the possibility to be true and walks over.

“Hi,” Amaya says to the woman sitting at the cafe. The woman looks up from her laptop.

“Oh, uh, hello,” the woman says. “You, uh, work here?”

“Yeah. My name’s Amaya. I’m one of the zookeepers here.”

“Oh. I’m Zari. I, uh, you’ve probably seen me before. I come here a lot.”

“Can I ask what you’re always working on?” Amaya asks.

“Just some pieces of program for my job. I mostly work on websites.”

“Cool. You like working on it at the zoo?”

“Yeah. It’s a really nice environment here. One time, I brought my niece here, and I just realized how nice the patio is, with all the birds and the fresh   
air, so I got a membership. It’s much better than working in a stuffy office.”

“I agree,” Amaya says. “I love working here. Even when I have to clean up after the elephants, it’s worth it.”

“It must be a fun job,” Zari says.

“Yeah. I’m one of the senior zookeepers. I’ve been working here for years.”

“Wow. My company keeps changing tasks. I guess that’s just kind of the nature of the business.”

“Yeah. One thing about zoos is that they don’t change very quickly.”

“Is it true that you have a baby sloth?”

“We have two, actually. Trombone and Viola. Do you want to meet them?”

“Are they out yet?”

“Not to the public, no, but I can introduce you if you want.”

“That would be amazing! I love baby animals!”

“I do too,” Amaya says. “Follow me.”

Amaya can tell that Zari is a little worried about someone stopping her, so she waves to one of her coworkers.

“Hi, this is Zari, and I’m going to take her to meet Trombone and Viola,” Amaya says. Lucy smiles and waves. Zari seems to relax a little as Amaya leads   
her into the enclosure. 

“There they are!” Amaya says, and Zari puts a hand over her mouth so she doesn’t squeal. 

“They’re a little young to be climbing trees, so we’ve set them up climbing rocking chairs.”

Zari stares at them. “They are so cute!”

“Yeah. I get to work with them all the time. They trust me,” Amaya says, picking up one of the sloths. “They don’t like strangers touching them, but you can get a closer look.”

Zari looks at the baby. Amaya smiles at how entranced she is.

“What are you doing tonight?” Amaya asks.

“Not much. You?”

“I have to stay a little after closing time to feed some animals, but then I’m off for the rest of the night.”

“Yeah? Do you want to make plans?” Zari says.

“If you want to,” Amaya says shyly.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Zari says. “And not just for the information about sloths.”

Amaya smiles at her and sets the sloth down.

“I’ll even change out of my zookeeper uniform,” she jokes.

“It does look nice on you,” Zari says. Amaya blushes.

“I’ve always had a thing for nerds,” Amaya says. 

Zari smiles. “I know a cute restaurant with an arcade next to it.”

“Sounds perfect,” Amaya says.

“Yeah. Could I text you the address?” Zari asks.

Amaya recites her phone number, and Zari enters it in. Amaya’s phone makes a noise in her back pocket and she smiles.

“See you at six?”

“I’ll be there,” Zari confirms.

**Author's Note:**

> Sloths are so cute. Writing this fic was great because I got to look up sloth facts. Also, look at https://www.thedodo.com/baby-sloths-climb-1587060495.html that article about sloths climbing chairs.


End file.
